


Rome was not built in a day

by Death_Stranding



Category: Assassin's Creed, 刺客信条
Genre: AE, M/M, alte
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 永生不死阿泰尔与风之旅人艾吉奥
Relationships: Altair/Ezio, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, 阿泰尔/艾吉奥
Kudos: 5





	Rome was not built in a day

**Author's Note:**

> 概念风格来自《看不见的城市》一本满足了我所有浪漫幻想的书

艾吉奥描述他旅途走访过的城市时，阿泰尔未必全部都信，但有一点可以肯定，那就是，永生的守护者听这位佛罗伦萨人讲述的时候，比任何文献都要专心。

远道而来的访客给予他的第一份礼物是一张地图，那时艾吉奥还没有学会远东的语言，只能用身体传递思想，他用一只手指着庞大地图中线条复杂交错的一点，用另一只手按上了自己的心脏，他从饱满的行囊里拿出那些路途中交换来的货物，一颗散发着奇特清凉气息的松柏吊坠、一截泛黄的桡骨，一瓶墨水；他卷起自己的衣服，用一条一条新旧的伤疤示意时间，再加以手势、动作，与不同情感的声音，或是一段旋律。

对于阿泰尔来说，这是个模糊且充满趣味的环节，这些物件可以代表着截然相反的不同意思：松柏吊坠可以代表着一个友善的陌生人的祝福，也代表着一个商贩的热情；一截桡骨或许代表着一场已经铸成的战争，也可能只是一个人需要回乡安眠的愿望。

这就是最令人沉迷的地方，艾吉奥只提供了一个事件、一个信息，剩下的，围绕在事件与信息周围空缺的，未被语言填充的空间与氛围，则需要用想象弥补，这个永远踏在归途的旅人仿佛有一种神奇的魔力，可以将数个空间重叠在一起，呈放到你面前，你可以在其中迷失、乘凉，甚至径直离开。

他想他们之间，应该算是一场交易，由旅人告知坚守于此的人外面的世界的同时，永恒的守护者为他提供安稳，排遣孤独。

在等待他们再次相遇的时间里，阿泰尔有条不紊的生活着。每天阅读古籍试图参透关于自己的奥秘，跟着季节采集浆果，计算着时间保养剑匕，走出自己孤僻的家园同偶尔路过的商队换取物资，只是在某些夜晚他会长久地端详那份地图，寻找着艾吉奥第一次指向的那一点。

那里或许是他的故乡，也或许是他最终要与一个人共同生活的理想国，阿泰尔想象着一切河流上的船只，一切路途中的旅人最终都会汇聚到那里，每一个人都会铭记它的种种画面与每一个剪影。

当就这么度过了三个季节之后，他们再次相见。他们同上次一样，在屋舍外生起篝火倚靠着彼此，这时，艾吉奥已经学会了用干巴巴的动词与生硬的名词连接出句子，这取代了一些手势与声音，于是新鲜的，不同的元素继续堆砌在荒芜而广袤的世界上。

他给予他的第二份礼物，是一包色彩艳丽的香料，在如何解释这件事上，艾吉奥彻底失了声，于是重新回归了最古老的方式，他将自己的干粮拿出来，取出其中为数不多的肉类放在火上炙烤，等到它被油脂浸润地通体晶亮的时候，将那包粉末撒了上去。

当未曾品尝过的新奇味道留存在阿泰尔口中时，他得知了外面世界的变迁，世界正在从平淡中走向繁复与多彩，而就像艾吉奥取出了放在行囊中最深处的金属饰品被换成了熠熠生辉的宝石一样，这是途径这里的商队无法负担的昂贵消遣。

那天晚上之后的早晨，作为与讲述的故事的交换，阿泰尔用肉食塞满了艾吉奥的行囊，对方开心的笑起来，在离去前冲他挥挥手，迎着太阳再次踏上了旅途。

阿泰尔无法理解他挥手的动作代表着什么，他把这当初某种传递信息的符号，他把这个疑问留在了心底，想象着下一次再问询其中的含义。

可他最终还是一个人参透了其中的奥秘，他在原地停留许久，任由太阳在头顶轮转过许多个年岁只等来了一个身影。

那个身影远远的站在远方，阿泰尔被困在属于自己的时空中，无法辨认那是否是艾吉奥，而那个身影却不再靠近。

他只冲他挥挥手，动作轻柔而缓慢，再没出现过。

在那时，他才意识到，这个符号的意思，是再见。

从那时起，就已经很少再有商队路过，阿泰尔索性放弃了自己作为人的习惯，不吃不喝，甚至不再活动，只是始终如一坚持阅读着那几卷羊皮纸上重复的语句，与自己的关系。

于是当艾吉奥重新回来的时候，他身上的所有东西都令阿泰尔陌生，但他的面孔同阿泰尔记忆中一样崭新，他以审视的态度打量着守护者，而永居于此的人站在那里，垂着手，任由他决定。

他是永远的旅人，探索着这个世界，永远为这个世界提供鲜活的印象，他即使就此离去，阿泰尔也不会奇怪。

但是他没有，不同于许久之前他们的第一次相见，他走到他面前，磕磕盼盼地询问可否供他休息。

阿泰尔点点头回答可以，但相应的他也要付出价值才能获得酬劳。

他从那一卷一卷的羊皮纸里取出柔软而易碎的地图，让面前的人指出自己来自何方，又去过了那些地方，而初来乍到的旅人在短暂辨认过纸张上模糊而古老的地名后，再一次准确的指向了他第一次落下手指的那一点。

“可是。”他措辞道，“这份地图太老了，老的已经不能用了。”

他给予了他第三件礼物，一个做工复杂而精巧的望远镜。他以尽量利落的口吻解释了这一面小小的镜子的功用，且引领着他举目望向星辰，辨识着那些曾经诞生过一个世界的尘埃。

在一过程里，在艾吉奥缓慢而轻松地念出每一颗星星的名字的同时，阿泰尔得以习得一种的新的文法，他口念诵出的音节同上个艾吉奥重叠在一起，最终一一对应形成了一种全新的思维与习惯。

单方面的讲述终于变成了一种对话，阿泰尔在不断的问询中得知了曾经的那个旅人所遇见过的城市与风景此刻很可能都已不复存在，只因世界总在变化，它不只是阿泰尔想象中纯粹的山川与湖泊，更不是他天马行空的构想中的，层叠在平地之上的错落有致的模样。世界是一张温和的圆形兜网，所有的一切都连接在一起，环环相扣，同生共死。

可就在他们共同，可以将对方的声音理解成意义的同时，他们发现：词汇是一种边界的概念，自己或许可以领悟声音的韵律与埋藏其中的隐喻，却没有一种语言可以囊括世间的那么多种生活。

于是他们又一次回归了最初的方式，用一种表情，以一种姿势，传达出有关艾吉奥自己的经途。

但阿泰尔制止了他的讲述，他意识到自己不再拥有任何东西可以回赠给艾吉奥，对方带来的东西已经远远超过了排遣孤独可以支付的价值。

“那么，你可以为我讲述。”当艾吉奥理解他之后，他如此回答，“你可以给予我，让我为你消除孤独的机会。”

阿泰尔不知道该从何说起。

他无需饮食，也不必驱寒保暖，甚至连衣物都无需更换，他活了很多年，同时，他也无法离开这个地方。

因为他在守护着某样东西，以至于为何守护，守护的又是什么，由于已经度过了太过漫长的岁月而无从得知。

“你在看护的，是你自己。你是个被世界守护的人，而世界守护你的方式，就是遗弃。”

这个世界总是在流转，除了阿泰尔。

于是艾吉奥给他带来的，最终的第四件礼物，是一场节日。

他再归来时已经不再年轻了，他的身体厚实了许多，声音也沉重了许多，跟随着他而来的，还有一群，被巨大的死亡阴影笼罩着的流亡者。

而这群流亡者，在来到此处的第一天，便开始了庆祝，他们把这天定位成立日，欢庆着一座还未建成的城市的诞生，真挚地感谢上帝让自己活着，让自己可以来到这片土地。

他们无比的坚定地选择了留下，而艾吉奥同曾经的那个身影一样，远远的站在篝火边，迎着火光，不再接近。

“你还没有跟我讲完所有的城市。”

他用他的语言说道，艾吉奥向他投去困惑的目光，“我已经告诉了你我所经历的所有城市。

“还有一座城市你从未提起。”

艾吉奥低下头。

“佛罗伦萨。”

艾吉奥说道，“我的每一个讲述，都是佛罗伦萨。”

“你从未提及过她的名字。”

“所有的归来都要从离开时讲起，为了区分其他城市的特点，我必须总是从一座总隐于其后的首要城市出发，对我来说，这座城市，就是[1出自《看不见的城市》原句]佛罗伦萨。我不愿提及她，是因为我不愿在旅程中失去她。”

“那么下一次，每一座城市，你都要从佛罗伦萨开始说起。”

他将阿泰尔留在了人群中。

阿泰尔站在人群之中，模糊的听着各色的语言环绕着他。

他站在他们之中，指导着他们在此狩猎、种植、战斗，也被让他们教导着该如何穿着，如何使用枪械。他在他们之中，看着他们建起屋舍，竖起围墙，陪他们度过了开垦土地，修缮道路的过程，同时，当最初那群流亡者安眠于土地，外乡人企图占领这里的时候，他站在那群身上带着父辈影子的孩子之中，如同教导着从前那群惶恐的人们一样，教授着他们战斗。

他见证了这里所诞生的第一个学者、第一个商人、第一个艺术家，直到现在，他仍身处艾吉奥给予他的第四件礼物中，这一次，他不必想象，而是亲身刻画着一座城市的面貌。

他看着那群孩子的孩子，感受到自己，正慢慢的存在于这个世界上。

可艾吉奥最终没能归来。

有关他们的相遇，阿泰尔筹划了百年。

当艾吉奥伴随着成立日的百年一起来临，他站在陈列着老旧物品的博物馆里，指着那张近乎残破的地图中，线条复杂交错的某一点向阿泰尔说道，“你看，那是佛罗伦萨。”

任何一个路人口中的只言片语，都可以成为一个完美的出发点，拼凑出一座完美的城市，可他想要拜访的城邦，甚至并不在时间与空间中连续，且只需自一人之口。

那就是艾吉奥，与他的佛罗伦萨。

阿泰尔品尝着几百年的岁月带给自己的感受，在杂乱的城市中，他以为自己已经丢失了所有关于孤独的感受。

爱，是对这场百年孤独的最好注解，当艾吉奥穿越层层时光走到他身边，他最终决定全然接受这个人对自己的所有馈赠。

艾吉奥真正所给予他的，最后一样礼物，是死亡的权利。


End file.
